


Shadows flickering my heart's jittering

by Ra_chelB



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by a Queen Song, Johnica Week 2020, Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Party, Pregnancy, Song Inspired, You and I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: John and Veronica are attending a small garden party with the band and some freinds. It seems a normal, rather quiet party, and John is ready to say something very important to Ronnie, something that's going to change their lives.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Shadows flickering my heart's jittering

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week 2020  
> Day 5: Just you and I / Proposal  
> Sadly this is going to be my last fic for the event because I had not enough time... but I wanted to do something special and mix two prompts, doing the Proposal inspired by "You and I"'s lyrics, which is a wonderful song John dedicated to Veronica. I hope you'll enjoy!

It was a rather chilly night at the beginning of December, but the sky was clear and one could count every star without any effort. Of course Brian was giving everyone an astronomy lesson in the garden, with Roger whining that it was a party and people should've been interested in drinking and dancing, not in Brian's boring lessons about some dots in the sky.

John shook his head, smiling, and walked away towards the small group of girls that was sitting near the bonfire. Whoever had the idea of giving a party in a garden, in December and during the night, was absolutely a fool. The idea was Freddie's, of course.

_"But it's so romantic! We'll look at the stars, sing around the bonfire and cuddle all together!"_

In the end, almost everyone (included Fred) stayed inside the house, except for Brian, Roger, three girls more interested in what was in Brian's pants than in his astronomy lessons, and a small group of brave people collected around the fire.

John was wrapped in a long blanket, brought from home, and spent some time wandering in the garden to scare people, while now he was just walking under his coat like an old wizard.

He sneaked next to Veronica, his girlfriend, sitting carefully behind her trying to not get noticed. He didn't want to scare her, but just to stay close. She was talking with Mary about a movie, or probably a book, John didn't get it.

He was too focused imprinting her profile in his eyes, as her face was caressed by the warm light of the bonfire and the cold night all around, the contrast sculpting her features in the darkness.

With the corner of an eye, Mary noticed him, but didn't say anything. When the girls made a pause from their conversation, John slowly wrapped his arms around Veronica, leaving a quick kiss on her neck.

"You shouldn't stay outside with this cold without a blanket…" he murmured, hugging her from behind.

"John! You scared me-" she giggled. "For how long have you been there?"

"A good two minutes." Mary replied.

"And he was staring at you with heart eyes!" She added.

All three shared a laugh and Ronnie finally melt in his warm hug.

"Ronnie?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"C-can we talk, just you and I?"

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded, leaving her almost empty glass of _juice_ on the ground.

They raised together and John walked her away from the fire, keeping an arm around her waist and the blanket on their shoulder. She shivered at the loss of the fire's warmth, but soon noticed that John's own temperature and the blanket were enough to stay cozy in the night.

"Is everything all right?" She asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Mh, yes." He nodded.

He was leading her to a more detached part of the garden, they could still hear the music come from the house and see the lights of the party, but it was quiet enough to talk just the two of them.

The moon was shining bright in the sky, her rays painting the garden in silver while they walked in the moonlight, in silence. No more questions, just enjoying some time together.

As they arrived under an evergreen tree, John helped her sitting on a sort of bench that was made out of a block of stone, like there were others in the garden.

They cuddled under the blanket, hearing their friends' laughs from afar.

"Feel cold?" He suddenly asked her.

She shook her head.

He took her hands and rubbed them softly to warm them up.

"Ronnie, I…" he began, a bit unsure.

She looked at him, waiting.

"I thought a lot about- about our talk, from the other day…" he said, and they both stared at their hands.

"I already told you that I'm a bit scared and… and I wasn't really ready f-for this, not yet…" he squeezed her hands tightly.

"Neither am I…" she murmured.

"But it happened and I can't deny that part of me is burning with happiness." He added, smiling at her.

She smiled back, hiding shyly her face with her hair.

"I promise I'll be with you, Veronica. We made this together, and we'll raise our kid together."

She leaned her head on John's shoulder.

 _"Our kid."_ She repeated in a whisper.

Under the blanket, John slided a hand around her waist, keeping her closer and grazing her belly through her wool sweater. She shivered at his touch and let out a small chuckle against his neck.

They sat quietly for a while, hearing music in the distance, their minds wandering.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica broke the silence, seriously.

"We can't keep the secret for long, my parents are going to discover it sooner or lat-"

 _"Ronnie."_ John interrupted her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just- uhm, looking for some bravery to t-tell you…" he stammered a bit, scratching the back of his head. She stared at him a bit confused, but she waited.

"I've been thinking about asking you this for a while actually, even before this happened…" he began, staring at the frozen grass and gently rubbing her belly.

"I was just hoping to do it in a better moment, where I had more money and more time, but now I don't care. I feel like _this_ is the right moment, it's now or never…" he gazed at the clock: it was midnight and he saw it floating in the night sky.

From the house someone lit up a paper lantern, that was now swinging in the darkness. Ronnie was still looking at John and didn't notice it, everything was going on as he planned and he mentally thanked Brian because he didn't forget about the lanterns.

John took off the blanket from his shoulders, carefully placing it over Ronnie's, and he knelt on the cold ground in front of her.

"You know, I never could foresee the future years… I didn't know where life was leading me before I met you, and I have no idea of how our lives will become…"

As he spoke, Veronica covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief, staring at him with wide eyes.

"...but right now what I know is that I love you and… and… I'd love to be together, forever with you…" with shaking hands, he picked up a small box from his jeans' pocket.

Tears began streaming down Ronnie's eyes as she saw him knelt before her, showing her a small, elegant ring.

"Veronica Agnes Mary Tetzlaff, do you want to marry me?"

His eyes were full of hope and love for his girlfriend and their baby she was already carrying. It was unexpected, yes, but it gave him the bravery to finally propose. He wasn't ready yet, though now he felt all his responsibilities, and building a family with her was the thing he wanted more than ever.

Ronnie looked at him through tears of happiness, her heart racing in her chest and no voice coming out from her throat. She was hoping so much for this day to come, but has never been truly ready for it.

She was unable to speak, too happy to believe this was happening for real. And so she nodded, and nodded again more an more, until she jumped off the bench and threw herself on John, dragging him on the cold ground.

"Yes! Yes I do!" She finally let it out and they both smiled widely, laughing in the frozen garden.

Then something caught her eyes and she gasped, raising her head.

A trail of paper lanterns was floating in the sky above the house, shining in the night as pixie dust.

John lifted his head too, though he was laying upside down with Ronnie straddling him, but he saw the lanterns anyway and grinned. They did it. His bandmates did it as he asked, doing a small request to make this special night a bit more special.

"Surprise!" He chanted, looking at Veronica who was staring at the show of lights in front of her.

"Did you do it? For me?"

"Yes! Well, with Roger, Brian and Freddie's help, of course. I'm glad they didn't forget!" He chuckled.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing her lips against his. Softly at first, and then the kiss deepened, the lanterns soon forgotten in the sky, but shining in her heart.

Without breaking their kiss, they rolled on the grass and Ronnie laid on her back, while John adjusted the blanket that was previously on her shoulders under them.

"Feel cold?" He asked.

"Not with you as a blanket!" She laughed and they kissed again under the moonlight.

_I can hear the music in the darkness_

_Floating softly to where we lie._

_No more questions now,_

_Let's enjoy tonight,_

_Just you and I._

_Can't you see that we've gotta be together?_

_Be together, just you and I, just you and I._

_No more questions, just you and I._


End file.
